This invention relates to a sensor system for a motor vehicle.
From DE 10 2009 055 424 A1 it is known to integrate into a vehicle component such as the steering wheel rim of a vehicle steering wheel or the sensor mat of a vehicle seat a capacitive sensor element which is connected to an evaluation unit which detects and evaluates at least one measurement quantity in dependence on the capacitive coupling of the capacitive sensor element to the surroundings. To provide a defined distance between the sensor element and an electric heating element, the capacitive sensor element is designed as outer conductor which surrounds an electric heating element formed in the form an inner conductor.
Further arrangements in which a sensor element is integrated into the steering wheel rim of a vehicle steering wheel are known from DE 10 2006 031 207 B3 and DE 10 2007 024 141 A1.
When integrating both a heating element and a capacitive sensor element into a vehicle component such as a steering wheel rim or a sensor mat, efforts should be made to avoid or at least minimize a mutual capacitive interference of heating element and capacitive sensor element. One problem is represented by the fact that parasitic capacitances between a capacitive sensor element and a heating wire of a heating element vary in dependence on the temperature of the heating wire and therefore are impossible to control.